


Marked by fire

by Lethally



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Dark obsessive thoughts described, F/M, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethally/pseuds/Lethally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bass gets a glimpse of his brand on Charlie's skin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked by fire

Charlotte Matheson isn’t a still sleeper, she struggles, fighting off invisible enemies and calling out names - Danny is the one that comes around the most, the second, Dad, was one Bass expected to hear more often but when Charlotte isn’t calling for her brother then she calls for Nora and ‘Maggie’ whoever that is.

Sometimes she whispers pieces of sentences, “my fault”, “I’m sorry”, “don’t leave me” that don’t need more context. The one he cannot stand to hear, that reminds him of his little sisters and what he was ready to do for her is the one that drives deeper into his hardened heart, “I’ll protect you, you’ll be fine”.

She also kicks and flails around, moving the covers off her body before searching in the dark to pull them up again. On a night where he stands watch over the chariot and his best friend’s niece, her arm escapes the covers and thuds next to her cot palm and wrist up.

He sees it, this mark he created with Miles when they were kids and that become a brand of ownership, it became everything he had after the blackout. Bass thought he had lost it after the nukes had dropped but it was right here on Charlotte Matheson’s wrist, his brand burned in her flesh, his circled ‘m’ marking her as his.

Seeing the mark on her tanned skin brought a dark twisted feeling in his stomach and the hot burning feeling of possessiveness and satisfaction was settling in.

He went from tired and alert to aroused in a few seconds, he was sitting close to Charlotte’s sleeping form, her wrist a few inches away, his mind already conjuring images of her pliant arching body below his, meeting up his thrusts and bearing bruises he would put on her skin, both of them marked by the same brand, his name on her skin.

One of his hand was hovering over her wrist, while the other was unlacing his trousers, and he felt the burning need to jack himself over her, to come all over her wrist and her face.

The twisted attraction that he had been feeling since she had mouthed at him at the pool was no longer a small parasites but a big monster who had elected residence in his chest, and the sight of her innocent face, unaware of what he was thinking was fuel enough for his brain to masturbate too.

He kneeled up and jacked himself so close to her, aware that she could wake up at any time and find him leering at her like the old fucked up pervert that he was.

A few strokes was all that he needed to come on the floor next to her arm and he tucked himself back in his trousers promising himself that she’d belong to him soon and that he’d do whatever it took to own her soul and mind like he owned her body.


End file.
